Hikayat Cinta Gakushuu
by julyciouss
Summary: Inilah kisah Gakushuu, si anak juragan lipan, dalam mengejar cinta Rio, si bunga desa. #DaerahMinor
Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Hikayat Cinta Gakushuu © shichigatsudesu

Asano Gakushuu – Nakamura Rio

Warning : OOC, typo, EyD mode off, klise dan kekurangan lainnya. Siapkan BGM seruling bambu karena latarnya di daerah Sunda.

Dipersembahkeun kanggo #DaerahMinor

.

.

.

Gakushuu dan Rio sudah lama saling mengenal. Mereka bukan lagi disebut sebagai sahabat, apalagi teman biasa. Mereka sudah saling kenal jauh sebelum adanya hape pintar. Bahkan saat pertama kali memakai popok pun mereka sudah saling kenal. Dari zaman SD yang polos tapi alay, sampai sekarang SMA yang pastinya udah pada beger, Gakushuu dan Rio selalu bersama kemanapun. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi soal keakraban mereka, karena jawabannya sudah pasti LENGKET BANGET!

Ceritanya sudah lulus SMA, keduanya sama-sama memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan studi ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Hal ini disebabkan karena Rio yang memiliki masalah ekonomi serta Gakushuu yang harus mengurusi ternak lipan milik sang ayah, jadi tak kuliah pun tidak masalah.

Biasanya, Gakushuu dan Rio selalu mengurusi ternak lipan milik Gakuhou, lumayan dapat uang dari si abah. Malamnya ngeronda bareng, kalau lagi jaga di saung mereka selalu nonton bola sambil makan kacang rebus. Asik gak tuh?

Tapi malam ini, mereka tidak kebagian ngeronda. Gakushuu dan Rio hanya diam di saung, tidak nonton bola atau makan kacang. Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan suatu topik yang cukup serius.

"Akang Gaku," panggil Rio.

"Aya naon, néng? Ning katingalina sedih kitu, aya masalah?" tanya Gakushuu. (Ada apa, neng? Kok kelihatannya sedih gitu, ada masalah?).

"Kieu, kang. Néng téh hoyong gawé. Néng mah embung nganggur waé, akang." jelas Rio sambil memainkan jemarinya. (Begini, Kang. Neng pengen kerja. Neng gak mau nganggur terus, akang).

Gakushuu menaikan alis. "Lah, ari néng, pan néng téh tos gawé di ternak abah. Rék naon néangan gawé deui?" (Lah, neng, kan neng udah kerja di ternak abah. Ngapain nyari kerja lagi?).

"Ih, néng mah hoyongna gawé di kota, akang, gajina leuwih gedé." Terang si gadis pirang. (Ih, neng pengennya kerja di kota, akang, gajina lebih besar).

"Oh, lamun kitu mah engké akang bébéja ka abah, béh gajina dileuwihan." (Oh, kalau begitu nanti akang bilang ke abah, supaya gajinya dilebihin).

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ulah ah, akang, karunya si abah, néng mah isin." (Jangan ah, akang, kasihan si abah, neng gak enak).

Gakushuu diam sejenak. Ia menampakan ekspresi wajah secemberut yang ia bisa. Jujur saja, Gakushuu tidak ingin berpisah dengan Rio. Jangankan berpisah, sejam belum melihatnya saja Gakushuu harus gedor-gedor pintu rumah Nagisa, laki-laki yang cantiknya kebangetan. Apalagi ini? Sudah beda daerah, mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat surat yang satu minggu baru sampai. Kalau begitu sih, Gakushuu bisa mati kangen.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungannya sama Nagisa ya? Ah, biarlah.

"Lamun néng ka kota, engké akang jeung saha di dieu?" manja Gakushuu, ceritanya membujuk Rio. (Kalau neng di kota, nanti akang sama siapa di sini?)

"Pan aya abah," jawab Rio. (Kan ada abah,)

"Ih, alim ah! Naon si abah mah ngurusan waé lipan, ari akang mah teu ditingali-tingali acan." (Ih, gak mau ah! Apaan si abah ngurusin lipan terus, kalau akang boro-boro dilihat) Gakushuu menentang jawaban Rio. "Pokona akang teu satuju. Lamun teu, akang ngiringan jeung néng, béh tiasa ngajagaan néng." (Pokoknya akang gak setuju. Kalau gak, akang ikut sama neng, supaya bisa ngejagain neng).

Rio terkekeh mendengar jawaban si pirang stroberi. "Punten, kang, néng mah sorangan wé inditna. Néng tiasa jaga diri, pan néng jago silat." (Maaf, kang, neng sendiri aja berangkatnya. Neng bisa jaga diri, kan neng jago silat).

Gakushuu membuang napas pasrah. "Geus ah, kumaha néng wé éta mah. Tapi néng kudu jangji ka akang nya? Néng kudu balik deui ke dieu, ulah salingkuh ti akang, tong poho ka akang." (Yaudahlah, itu terserah neng. Tapi neng harus janji ke akang ya? Neng harus balik lagi ke sini, jangan selingkuh dari akang, jangan lupa ke akang).

"Siap, bos!" jawab Rio sambil berpose hormat menghadap Gakushuu, menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mantap.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Rio berangkat ke kota, meninggalkan desa serta Gakushuu yang stres karena ditinggal pergi si bunga desa juga karena lipan yang beranak pinak dengan gilanya. Repot ngurusnya, katanya.

Awalnya Gakushuu masih tahan, namun setelah 1 tahun Rio belum juga pulang. Tidak ada surat yang sampai ke tangannya. Gakushuu semakin panik saja. Maka dari itu, ia bersikeras membujuk sang ayah untuk pergi ke kota, menyusul belahan jiwa yang entah ada di kota bagian mana.

"Plis atuh abah, Gaku téh hoyong ka kota. Gaku hoyong gawé, karunya néng Rio sorangan." Pinta Gakushuu pada sang ayah. (Plis dong abah, Gaku pengen ke kota. Gaku pengen kerja, kasihan neng Rio sendirian).

Gakuhou mengernyitkan alis. "Ari manéh, hoyong gawé apa maturan si Rio?" (Lah kamu, mau kerja atau nemenin si Rio?).

"D-Duanana." (D-Dua-duanya) Gakushuu berkata pelan, namun sekarang ia menaikan nada suaranya. "Pokona Gaku hoyong ka kota, titik!" (Pokoknya Gaku pengen ke kota, titik!).

Gakuhou menghela napas sambil membelai lembut lipan kesayangannya. "Abah téh tos kolot, Gakushuu. Lamun manéh indit ka kota, saha anu ngurus abah, saha anu ngurus lipan-lipan abah, saha anu nyangu jang abah?" (Abah udah tua, Gakushuu. Kalau kamu pergi ke kota, siapa yang ngurus abah, siapa yang ngurus lipan-lipan abah, siapa yang masak nasi buat abah?)

"Ceunah abah tos kolot, berarti abah tiasa ngalakukeun éta sorangan atuh?" ucap Gakushuu dengan polosnya. (Katanya abah udah tua, berarti abah bisa ngelakuin itu sendiri dong?).

Dan sebuah sandal swallow dengan cepat mendarat tepat di wajah Gakushuu.

"Lain kitu maksud abah!" (Bukan gitu maksud abah!) Gakuhou mengelus dada. "Manéh téh anak abah hiji-hijina, lamun manéh indit ka kota abah sorangan atuh? Engké abah kesepian, abah mah alim kitu." (Kamu itu anak abah satu-satunya, kalau kamu pergi ke kota abah sendirian dong? Nanti abah kesepian, abah gak mau gitu).

"Tapi Gaku hoyong ngiring ka kota jeung néng Rio." (Tapi Gaku pengen ikut ke kota sama neng Rio).

"Kunanon manéh hoyong ngiringan si Rio?" (Kenapa kamu pengen ikut si Rio?)

"K-K-Kusabab Gaku bogoh ka néng Rio." (Soalnya Gaku suka ke neng Rio) jawabnya malu-malu. "Gaku cinta ka néng Rio."

Kini sandal swallow sebelah kiri yang menghantam wajah Gakushuu.

"Émangna cinta bakal nulungan manéh hirup di kota? Pan manéh téh butuh duit di ditu. Kumaha lamun teu aya duit? Rék dahar cinta?" (Memangnya cinta bakal nolongin kamu hidup di kota? Kan kamu tuh butuh uang di sana. Gimana kalau gak ada uang? Mau makan cinta?).

"Moal atuh abah, pan Gaku gawé di ditu, pasti meunang duit lah." (Gak lah abah, kan Gaku kerja di sana, pasti dapat uang lah).

"Pokona abah teu satuju. Abah téh sieun manéh kunanaon, Gakushuu. Abah teu ngijinan manéh indit ka kota, titik. Rék alesanana cinta kék, naon kék, pokona manéh ulah ka kota!" (Pokoknya abah gak setuju. Abah takut kamu kenapa-napa, Gakushuu. Abah gak ngijinin kamu pergi ke kota, titik. Mau alasannya cinta kek, apa kek, pokoknya kamu jangan ke kota!).

Gakushuu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon sambil memasang wajah melas kepada sang ayah, yang masih anteng mengusap si lipan.

"Atuh bah, engké lamun néng Rio—" (Yahh bah, nanti kalau neng Rio—).

"Néng Rio wé néng Rio. Lila-lila abah kawinkeun manéh jeung si Nagisa geura." Geram sang ayah. (Neng Rio lagi neng Rio lagi. Lama-lama abah kawinin kamu sama si Nagisa geura).

Mendengar itu, Gakushuu langsung membanting sandal swallow yang sudah dua kali menimpa wajahnya. Tentu saja sandal itu tidak mengarah pada Gakuhou. Tidak, tidak, Gakushuu anak baik-baik kok.

"Ya Allah abah, si Nagisa téh lalaki, perjaka, sami kawas Gaku." (Ya Allah abah, si Nagisa itu laki-laki, perjaka, sama seperti Gaku) sang anak ikutan geram, lantas ia bangkit dari posisi sungkemnya dan hendak melangkah dari ruang tamu. "Pokona isukan Gaku indit ka kota. Ulah aya nu ngalarang, titik." (Pokoknya besok Gaku pergi ke kota. Jangan ada yang ngelarang, titik).

Gakuhou hanya bisa menatap sang anak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Menasihati anak itu lebih sulit dibanding mengurus lipan 30 ekor, jadi ia cuek bebek saja.

.

.

.

Gakushuu terperangah ketika keluar dari Stasiun Kebayoran. Suasana di kota dengan di kampung benar-benar berbeda. Pantas saja banyak yang ingin merantau ke kota. Rupanya mengais rejeki di sini memang pilihan yang tepat.

"Mimitina, hayu urang néangan lowongan kerja. Tosna karak néangan kontrakan—"

BRUK!

"Punten— eh, maksud saya maaf." Ucap Gakushuu. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Gak apa-apa," jawab si gadis. "Saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena gak lihat-lihat kalau jalan."

"Eh, jangan gitu atuh, saya téh jadi—"

BRUK!

Kini gantian barang-barang milik Gakushuu yang terjatuh. Sungguh, mengapa ia begitu semberono di sini?

Si gadis terkekeh pelan. "Kamu baru di sini ya?"

"I-Iya," Gakushuu merasa canggung. "Saya dari kampung, saya mau cari kerja, trus..."

"Trus?"

"Saya mau cari teman saya."

"O-Ohh," si gadis surai hitam membulatkan mulut. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar bahwa ia sedikit melamun. "Barusan kamu bilang mau cari kerja ya?"

Gakushuu hanya mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali. Perusahaan kami sedang membuka lowongan kerja. Kamu berminat?"

Seketika raut wajah Gakushuu berubah berbinar-binar, persis seperti melihat gulali kesukaannya. "Minat, saya minat."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ikut saya sekarang ya?"

"Aduh, hatur nuhun pisan— (Aduh, makasih banyak—) eh, namanya téh siapa ya?" tanya Gakushuu lupa bahwa perkenalan merupakan hal terpenting dalam mencari lowongan kerja.

Si gadis menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan ya?" kemudian tangannya menjulur ke arah si anak juragan lipan, mengajak berjabat tangan. "Saya Yukiko Kanzaki, panggil Yukiko saja."

Gakushuu membalas jabatan tangan si gadis. "Saya Gakushuu Asano, anak juragan lipan."

Yukiko terkejut sepersekian detik, namun ia buru-buru berkata, "A-Ayo, Gakushuu, kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Gakushuu terperangah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Melihat kelaukannya, Yukiko hanya bisa elus-elus dada. Setiap saat, gadis cantik itu mendengar lantunan pujian pada kota Jakarta yang luar biasa megah. Lama-lama telinganya lelah, sampai-sampai ia berultimatum bahwa ia tidak akan mau lagi membawa orang kampung bersamanya.

Sesampainya di perusahaan, Gakushuu senang bukan main. Ia menatap gedung di hadapannya dari bawah sampai atas. Tinggi sekali, katanya, bahkan saking tingginya Gakushuu sampai terjungkal ke tanah aspal. Lagi-lagi Yukiko elus dada.

"Kita langsung tes saja ya? Kalau lulus, kamu bisa langsung kerja di sini." Ucap Yukiko.

Gakushuu terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh? Ada tesnya? Tapi saya téh belum belajar. Kalau nilai saya jelek, ada remedial gak?"

 _Memangnya ulangan harian?!_ Pikir Yukiko.

"Tenang aja, tesnya gampang kok."

.

"Wah, sempurna. Kamu lulus, Gakushuu."

"Eh, beneran?" Gakushuu menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Alhamdulillah atuh, berarti saya bisa langsung kerja di sini?"

Yukiko mengangguk. "Sekarang kamu ganti baju dulu, baru kita temui pak manajer. Saya ambilkan bajunya ya?"

Sekali lagi, Gakushuu senang bukan main. Kemudian anak itu bergegas mengekori Yukiko. Kini pekerjaan sudah ia dapatkan. Sekarang ia tinggal mencari si pirang pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan masuk."

Yukiko membuka pintu ruang manajer dengan hati-hati. Tak lama gadis itu masuk, namun Gakushuu masih mematung di depan pintu masuk.

"Ada perlu apa, Yukiko?"

"Begini, Pak Karma. Saya baru saja mendapat pegawai baru. Hasil tesnya memuaskan, jadi Anda bisa menentukan posisinya di perusahaan."

Sang manajer, Karma Akabane mengangguk paham. Ia tak segera menanggapi pernyataan Yukiko, melainkan menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumen.

"Terima jangan ya, Néng Rio?" tanyanya.

"Terima atuh, akang, kasian kalau gak diterima mah. Mana tadi hasil tesnya memuaskan, sayang kalau ditolak." Jawab Rio malu-malu karena dirinya tiba-tiba dirangkul sang manajer.

"Suruh masuk." Titah Karma pada Yukiko.

Yukiko hanya mengangguk, kemudian memanggil Gakushuu agar anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dengan perlahan, Gakushuu masuk ke dalam ruang manajer. Wajahnya ia tundukan ke bawah. Setelah dirasa telah tiba di dalam ruangan , ia menengadah.

Dan ia pun terkejut ketika melihat sosok surai pirang yang sedang ia cari berada di hadapannya.

"...Néng Rio?" panggilnya. "Néng Rio téh gawé di dieu?" (Neng Rio kerja di sini?).

Rio menatap Gakushuu terkejut. "Akang Gaku, naha bisa aya di dieu? Kunaon akang nyusul néng ka kota?" (Akang Gaku, kok bisa ada di sini? Kenapa akang nyusul neng ke kota?).

"Akang sono ka néng. Néng teu méré kabar ka akang, makana akang nyusul néng." (Akang kangen sama neng. Neng gak kasih kabar ke akang, makanya akang nyusul neng) jawab Gakushuu. "Naha néng teu ngirim surat? Pan néng tos jangji ka akang." (Kenapa neng gak ngirim surat? Kan neng udah janji ke akang).

"Kusabab Néng Rio tos boga kabogoh." (Karena Neng Rio udah punya pacar) Karma tiba-tiba nimbrung, membuat Gakushuu, Rio dan Yukiko terkejut karena ternyata Karma bisa bahasa sunda juga. "Anjeun saha nya? Naha anjeun bisa wauh ka Néng Rio kasayangan Akang Karma?" (Kamu siapa ya? Kok kamu bisa kenal ke Neng Rio kesayangan Akang Karma?).

Duh, Gusti, Gakushuu pengen muntah sekarang juga.

"Ulah sok ngaku-ngaku jadi kabogohna Néng Rio, nya? Néng Rio téh bogohna ka kuring, lain ka anjeun. Néng Rio tos jangji moal salingkuh ti kuring, jadi moal mungkin Néng Rio boga kabogoh!" sentak Gakushuu tidak terima. (Jangan suka ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Neng Rio, ya? Neng Rio sukanya ke saya, bukan ke kamu. Neng Rio udah janji gak bakal selingkuh dari saya, jadi gak mungkin Neng Rio punya pacar!).

Bukannya menjawab, Karma malah tertawa puas. Tentu saja tiga orang lainnya bingung.

"Néng Rio, sok terangkeun ka saha ieu namina akang teu terang." Karma menyeringai ke arah Rio. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan. (Neng Rio, silahkan jelasin ke siapa ini namanya akang gak tau).

"Akang Gaku..." panggil Rio gugup. Gakushuu hanya menatap intens si bunga desa. "Punten, néng tos ngalanggar jangji. Ayeuna néng tos boga kabogoh. Néng téh cinta ka Kang Karma. Akang ulah ngambek nya? Punten pisan." (Maaf, neng udah ngelanggar janji. Sekarang neng udah punya pacar. Neng cinta ke Kang Karma. Akang jangan marah ya? Maaf banget).

Mendengar pernyataan langsung dari sang pujaan hati, Gakushuu merasa ada seribu lipan menggerogoti hatinya karena ternyata Rio tidak menaruh dirinya dalam hatinya. Si Karma sialan itu telah mengambil Rio darinya. Kalau sudah begini, pasti susah untuk merebut kembali si pirang itu, apalagi tadi ia berkata dengan lembut dan bersungguh-sungguh.

 _Perih, hati ini perih..._ Gakushuu mendramatisir dalam hati.

"O-Ohh, kitu nya, néng?" (O-Ohh, gitu ya, neng?) ucap Gakushuu. "Lamun kitu, akang mulang wé ka kampung. Akang ngurusan abah jeung lipanna wé, daripada di dieu makan ati." (Kalau begitu, akang pulang aja ke kampung. Akang ngurusin abah sama lipannya aja, daripada di sini makan hati).

Rio melangkah menghampiri Gakushuu, menggapai tangannya agar pemuda itu tidak pergi dari situ. "Akang ulah ngambek atuh..." (Akang jangan marah atuh...).

"Yukiko, maaf ya, saya kerjanya besok aja. Suasananya sekarang mah gak enak. Maaf ya?"

Yukiko mengangguk pelan, kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam sana. "Kamu pasti gak punya tempat tinggal di sini, kan? Nih, ini kunci rumah saya, kamu datang aja ke sana. Tolong jaga rumah saya."

Gakushuu mengambil kunci yang disodorkan Yukiko, kemudian segera melarikan diri dari tempat mengerikan itu. Rio sudah hendak mengejarnya, namun Karma mencegahnya. Akhirnya mereka kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, tanpa ada satu pun yang memikirkan Gakushuu.

.

.

.

Gakushuu mengambil posisi duduk sambil mengamati foto dirinya bersama Rio saat masih SMA. Ia tidak terima jika Rio menjadi kekasih orang lain. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan melanggar janjinya.

Rasanya, Gakushuu menyesal telah menyusul Rio pergi ke kota. Seharusnya ia mendengar nasihat sang ayah.

"Kunaon hirup téh meuni peurih, Gusti? Kuring mah teu sanggup nénjo Néng Rio bobogohan jeung si Karma sialan éta. Maenya kuring kudu ngaridokeun Néng Rio? Maenya kuring kudu kawin jeung si Nagisa? Ih, alim ah. LGBT atuh kuring!" (Kenapa hidup itu perih banget, Tuhan? Saya gak sanggup lihat Neng Rio pacaran sama si Karma sialan itu. Masa saya harus ngerelain Neng Rio? Masa saya harus nikah sama si Nagisa? Ih, gak mau ah. LGBT dong saya!)

Gakushuu menghentikan keluhannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia bergegas membuka pintu, sepertinya si pemilik rumah sudah pulang.

"Yukiko, maaf saya— eh? Néng Rio?"

Gakushuu terkejut melihat Rio yang mematung di hadapannya, bukan Yukiko. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat begitu sedih, seperti anak kecil yang telah kehilangan balon.

"Aya naon, Néng Rio? Katingalina meuni sedih kitu." Tanya Gakushuu. (Ada apa, Neng Rio? Kelihatannya kok sedih gitu).

"Akang Gaku..." lirih si pirang. "Kang Karma salingkuh." (Kang Karma selingkuh).

"Hah?" Gakushuu terkejut. "Kunaon? Ning bisa?" (Kenapa? Kok bisa?).

"Tadi pas rapat jeung klien ti perusahaan lain Kang Karma ngagoda awéwé waé, geus mah katénjona mesra kitu," (Tadi pas rapat sama klien dari perusahaan lain Kang Karma ngegoda perempuan terus, udah keliatannya mesra gitu,).

"Trusna kumaha?" (Trusnya gimana?).

"Yaa, néng pegatkeun wé si Kang Karma. Néng narosna masih bogoh kénéh ka akang." Jelasnya. (Yaa, neng putusin aja si Kang Karma. Neng bilangnya masih suka ke akang).

"Éh? Beneran ieu téh?" (Eh, beneran nih?).

Rio menundukan kepalanya. "Punten nya, Kang Gaku. Sebenerna néng téh émang bogoh ka akang. Ngan taun kamari, néng ditulungan ku Kang Karma, makana néng bogoh ka Kang Karma. Tapi néng ayeuna terang lamun Kang Karma téh sok ulin waé jeung awéwé nu séjén. Néng ngarasa cemburu." (Maaf ya, Kang Gaku. Sebenarnya neng memang suka ke akang. Tapi tahun kemarin, neng ditolongin sama Kang Karma, makanya neng suka sama Kang Karma. Tapi neng sekarang tahu kalau Kang Karma itu suka main terus sama perempuan lain. Neng ngerasa cemburu).

"Trus ayeuna néng hoyong naon?" tanya Gakushuu. (Trus sekarang neng mau apa?).

"Néng hoyong jeung akang wé. Néng jeung akang pan tos lami kenal, jadi néng leuwih nyaman jeung akang daripada jeung Kang Karma. Sakali deui hapunten nya, kang? Néng jangji moal ngabodoan akang deui." Ucap Rio malu-malu. (Neng mau sama akang aja. Neng sama akang kan udah lama kenal, jadi neng lebih nyaman sama akang daripada sama Kang Karma. Sekali lagi maafin ya, kang? Neng janji gak ngebohongin akang lagi).

Gakushuu tersenyum mendengar setiap tutur kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Rio. "Nah, kitu atuh. Éta karak Néng Rio anu akang kenal." (Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru Neng Rio yang akang kenal).

Gemas, Rio mencubit kecil pinggang Gakushuu, membuat si empunya merintih kesakitan. Si pelaku pencubitan hanya terkekeh.

"Ayeuna urang rék naon, kang? Arék mulang waé ka kampung?" tanya Rio kemudian. (Sekarang kita ngapain, kang? Mau pulang aja ke kampung?).

"Ulah waka atuh!" (Jangan dulu, dong!) bantah Gakushuu. "Ayeuna urang teruskeun gawé di dieu. Urang kumpulkeun duit, jeung urang nikah engké." (Sekarang kita terusin kerja di sini. Kita kumpulin uang, buat kita nikah nanti).

Mendengar itu, Rio langsung merasakan panas di wajahnya. Tak lama, ia memasang senyum manisnya seperti biasa, lalu memasang pose hormat menghadap Gakushuu. "Siap bos!"

.

.

.

END

A/N : Hai hai~ akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Jujur saya bingung, awalnya mau dibikin humor, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba jadi drama kayak gini? Maafin ya, saya emang gak jago bikin humor. Ini juga keasikan ngetik jadi wordsnya banyak hahaha :'D

Sedikit basa-basi, sebenarnya cerita ini diambil dari naskah drama saya pas ujian praktek , makanya jadi drama(?). Trus kenapa pairnya GakuRio? Karena dari list pair yang boleh dibuat fic, saya nyantolnya dipair ini. Dan entah kenapa saya ngerasa mereka berdua cocok ngomong sunda, walaupun Gakushuu-nya OOC sih. Sekali lagi maafin ya? *nangis.

Makasih buat Nanas yang udah ngadain Challenge ini, semoga suka sama fic saya. Ayo kita ramaikan dunia fanfic dengan bahasa daerah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
